Héros Creashion
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: En regardant le bibliothécaire vendre un livre qui racontait partiellement son histoire, Crea ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier. Et pourtant, il savait que le héros Creashion était plus Shion que Crea.


**Héros Creashion**

 **One shot**

Base : Senyuu (Attention spoil pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu la deuxième partie (sur Crea et le passé de Ross))

Genre : Mignon ! Un peu triste aussi peut être…

Couples : Alba x Shion/Ross en arrière-plan, mais vraiment, cette fic est centrée sur la relation amicale/fraternelle entre Shion et Crea.

Disclaimer : Tout ce monde merveilleux appartient au très talentueux Haruhara Robinson, que je ne suis pas.

Note : Senyuu mérite plus d'amour et de popularité ! Sérieusement ce manga est génialissime. Si vous ne connaissez pas Senyuu (qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?) allez le découvrir. Donc voilà un petit one-shot tout mimi (j'espère) pour participer un peu à ce fandom.

* * *

Crea regarda avec fierté le bibliothécaire proposer le livre historique mais au combien romancé "Histoire du Héros Creashion" à un jeune garçon. Il savait très bien que cette histoire n'était pas du tout représentative de la réalité, et que Shion n'avait jamais voulu être un héros qui sauve le monde, et surtout pas en se sacrifiant. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu fier lorsqu'il voyait qu'une partie de lui était le sujet de l'admiration d'enfants de ce monde. Bien sur, lui, il n'avait rien fait, mis à part donner un bras et une jambe à son meilleur ami. Non, celui dont parlais les livres, celui qui avait passé dix ans à combattre seul, c'était Shion. Son grand voyage au cours duquel il sauvait le monde, Crea ne l'avait que rêvé. Son héros qui avait jeté son vrai nom et qui parcourait le monde seul, son Ross, c'était Shion qui l'était devenu. Et "Ross" n'était pas du tout aussi parfait qu'il se l'imaginait. Shii-tan était devenu un héros, il était fort et il se moquait de tout le monde. Le garçon que Crea s'était cru capable de protéger était devenu adulte sans qu'il ne soit là pour le voir grandir. Et Crea ne pouvais pas oublier une seule seconde que le "héros Creashion" était plus Shion que Crea. C'était Shion qui se réveillait si quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de lui dans son sommeil, et qui lui mettait son couteau sous la gorge. Crea, lui, ne se réveillait que lorsque son ami hurlait son nom au beau milieu de la nuit juste pour voir ses yeux s'ouvrir et constater qu'ils étaient bleus, constater qu'il était toujours là, avec lui, bien vivant, et que "l'autre" n'était pas revenu. Et il se sentait totalement inutile dans ces moments-là. Par ce que dire qu'il était là, que tout allait bien et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber ne calmait pas les angoisses du brun, et il savait pertinemment, que, même s'il le serrait contre lui et lui faisait sentir sa préséance, les cauchemars du passé de Shion passé reviendraient à la minute ou ils fermerait les yeux. Héros ? Quelle blague.

-Oi, Crea. Si tu traînes je te laisse derrière.

Le blanc et noir pris soin de repeindre sur son visage son habituelle expression joyeuse avant de rejoindre Shion.

-Oui, oui, je sais que tu as envie de voir Alba-san, Shii-tan.

Une claque derrière sa tête le fit sourire. Quel tsundere.

-Alba-san est vraiment ton héros n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je veux dire... Il t'a sauvé, il t'aime, et, il faut être stupide pour ne pas le voir, tu l'aimes à la folie.

-Et donc ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un héros. Alba est... Alba est Alba.

Crea pouvait presque le voir rougir. C'était définitivement mignon.

-Alors qui est ton héros ? Celui qui viendra te sauver in-extremis ?

-Samejima.

-Samejima ?

-Oui, il est très doué pour ce genre de choses.

Le brun s'éloigna en riant, fier d'avoir surpris son ami au point de le faire arrêter de bouger. Crea le rattrapa en quelques pas.

-Shii-tan !

Une grande main se posa sur sa tête. C'était étrange de penser que Shion était plus grand que lui, désormais.

-Depuis toujours.

-Hein ?

-Depuis toujours, depuis que je suis enfant, mon héros, ça à toujours été toi, Crea.

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction : Oui c'est niais à souhait. Non je n'ai pas honte. L'amitié de Crea et Shion et très puissante et ils auraient mérité encore plus de moments mignons. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC… Shion/Ross est très complexe et dur à écrire je trouve…

Enfin bref, en espérant que ce petit texte vous ait plu, bonne journée à tous et beaucoup de bonheur !

Violette


End file.
